Fate Blades of Light
by TraceonN7backflip
Summary: Shirou Emiya was close to death. He didn't want to die. So he summons Darth Mater. A master of the force What advice through the force might this servant give this master?


Fate/ Blades of Light

.

Shirou was close to death. He didn't want to die. So he summons Darth Mater. What advice through the force might this servant give this master? Pairing undecided.

.

Chapter 1.

Mater is summoned

.

"Like I'll die..." I screamed. My hand glowing red. A circle near by glowing. And the red spear was ready, aimed for my heart. It's wielder, a man in blue tights. He had blue hair and red eyes. He killed me earlier this night. I will not allow it again. Not when I was given this second chance. Not when I still have my ideals to uphold. Not without achieving my dream. My dream to be a hero. My dream to make others smile. My dream to sav a life

"BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" I screamed.

Then the blue circle exploded with blue light. Then a red light came out of the blue light. "The seventh servant?!" The man in blue said. As he was pushed away from me and out of the workshop.

I closed my eyes due to that bright red light. Then I heard breathing and foot steps. This breathing was enough to instill even more fear within me. I opened my eyes to see a man. No. A machine? But I heard breathing. I'll simply assume that he's a man. I saw a man covered in black. His mask reminds me of a samurai. His suit had buttons of red and white, and a cape of black. His pants and boots were black as well. He looked thin but looked experienced in battle. He looked of a warrior from the future? All I could tell was that his appearance was simple enough to instill an even greater fear than when I heard breathing seconds before.

Then he asked me through his breathing with a deep voice.

"Are you my new master?"

"Wha-"

"Through your summonings, I have come forth. Are you my master?"

"I don't ev-"

"I am the servant Saber. I shall deal with this nuisance first."

He then walked out in a regal maner to fight the man in blue.

I ran out of my workshop to see him using this machine that can produce light and fight evenly with the blue man. But even I can tell both are holding back. Saber holding back even more than the blue man.

"I have faced ewoks better than you."

"Damn you! Just what servant are you?"

He pushed forward only for Saber to side step and slash his back.

"Gah!" The blue man screamed and he jumped away. He felt his back and said " That weapon, It can burn me. What hero are you?"

"Why ask questions where you know I will not answer?" As they both temporarily stop the fight to rest.

"I have never heard of a hero who had a sword of light that has an effect like of that nor any samurai who breathes as deep as you."

"I never heard of a man who is skilled in a long stick yet foolish to wear skin tight clothes with such bright color such as you. Nor a man with such a foul attitude.

"..."

"See?"

"Just shut the fuck up and fight."

"Such foul language, Lancer. You have proved my point of you being a foul mannered basta-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" As he charges towards Saber.

So The man in blue with the spear is named Lancer? Ok.

They began fighting. Metal met light. Black met blue. Red met red. And Saber met Lance.

Lancer kept his distance while Saber keeps on rushing in. Lancer in defensive while Saber at offensive.

It went on until Lancer was far from Saber. Not very far but far in terms of close combat.

"Well. My job was only to observe, never to fight. Heh. Waddaya say we stop this fight and call it a draw, Saber?"

"What made you assume I'm Saber, Lancer?"

"That beam of light of yours. You use it like a sword. Better than those I've faced in my time. Makes it obvious now dosen't it?"

"Hmm. Interesting. But I finish what I start. Like this duel for instance."

"Alright then,"

He then took a stance,

"Then are you willing to take my mightest blow?!" Lancer screamed. His spear glowing, full of energy. He looked like he was going to thrust his spear directly into the heart of Saber. He was going to kill him.

"The Force is strong with you, pole using man. But I am far stronger. Feel the power of the dark side of the Force." He said. Each word instilling fear within me and Lancer. Then Saber reached out his hand and placed his two fingers, his thumb and pointer, like he was going to pinch something.

up

"Gck!?" Lancer screamed. He began floating in air. He was losing his breath. He dropped his spear to hold his throat. He was being chocked but by who? It hits me. I looked at Saber who dropped his hand. So at the same time Lancer drops. So Saber was another Magus? What form of magecraft was that?

Lancer was breathing like it was his last. "I better get out of here. I can't even tell if he's Caster or Saber." He teleports to the wall before Saber calls for him.

"Running like a coward I see?"

"Don't get mad. My master used a Command Seal for this. But if you wish to follow me." He turns. With red glowing eyes that can pierce throw my soul. "Then be ready to die." He then jumps then we no longer see him.

"The Force was strong with that man. A pity in his choice of clothing and weaponry." He remarked.

"Tell me child have you summoned me?"

"How could I have summoned you?"

"I see. You have summoned me by accident. I am the Servant of Saber of the Holy Grail war. The proof of you being my master lies on your hand."

I raise my hand to see three tatoos. Each color red. The one on the top was a simple diamond, the bottom longer than the top. The middle looked like two bugs with two legs connected to each other. The last was at the bottom. It looked like twin cresent shaped moons connecting to a triangle. These three tattos weren't there this morning.

"Those are command seals/spells/mantras master. They are proof that you are a Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Master."

"Ok. And please call me Shirou."

"It seems more fitting than Master. What is thy bidding Shirou?"

I was about to ask him a question when suddenly he jumps to the door with his beam of light turned on.

"I sense an enemy presence."

"WAIT!"

"Fear not master. I shall deal with the enemy." After that he runs away.

"That guy won't even explain what's going on. WAIT!"

I race towards him to see him fighting a man with tanned skin and white hair. He had a cloak of red and armor of black. There were two crosses on his coat. He was probably a Christian. He also had two married blades. Both had the ying and yang. One sword was darker than night. It seems to be sucking in light. There is a pattern of red hexagons on the blade. The other was brighter than the moon. It's light seemed to counter the darkness of the other blade. Both blades will forever be together from the looks of it.

Red met black and white, Black met Red, and light met metal. Archer slashes at Saber but Saber simply doges and says "Hmph. How rusted is this style?" The man Saber then slashed at the man's arm. Injuring it.

"Run away Archer!" I heard a familiar scream. Tohsaka. She was part of this? I looked behind the man named Archer. Tohsaka was still in her uniform during our school hours. Was it possible that she was there during the time I was murdered?

Then the man in red vanishes as her hand also glows red.

Tohsaka threw some jems and muttered "brennen in Flammen." The gems in the air burst into flames. Saber raised his hand and opened his palm. The fire seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Then Saber closed his palm. Causing the flames to die out.

"Damn."

Tohsaka was about to bring out more gems when Saber pushed her hand forward. She manipulated gravity or the wind. I don't really know but she managed to push Tohsaka away and bring her to the floor.

Saber slowly walked towards here with her blade of light slowly going on the floor, burning it. He was going to kill her.

"Saber! Wait!"

"Child. Do you not see an enemy master right in front of us?"

"I just need some explanation on what's going on. And I will not allow you to harm my schoolmate."

"Master. I shall take the strike." He then raised his beam of light.

"My. A Servant willing to disobey his master?"

"Foolish child. I shall slay you here and now."

He brings down his beam of light then my hand glows as I scream.

"STOP!" Then my diamond command seal dissapears in a flash of red. It forces Saber to leave his hands in the air. An inch away from her face. Unable to strike her down

"Wha-"

"I will not allow you to hurt anyone I know unless you tell me what's going on."

"Shirou. Are you willing to die from an enemy master right in front of us?"

"She is not an enemy Saber. Right Tohsaka

"Nice way of saying hi Emiya-kun?"

"Tch.

"Saber. Please don't harm my school mate. Please."

He hesitated for a moment. Finally he said,

"If that is thy bidding, my master."

 _A few minutes later in the Emiya-household_

"Jesus, Emiya. Look at this broken window."

We were currently staring at a broken window. One I had broken to run away from Lancer. That man who killed me earlier today. Who was fighting with Saber.

I recall running. Fending him off with my reinforced roll of paper. It didn't work out that much as I can recall.

"What were you doing?" She asked me as she fixed the broken window using some form of magic.

"I was fending him off. I had to run out of my house from somewhere, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right..."

She turns to me then says,

"But you still have to tell me what happend. In every detail. Got it?"

"Yes Tohsaka. Can you also explain to me what is happening?"

"Sure. We'll explain it on tea."

I sigh as I go to the kitchen to make some teas.

This was going to be a very long night for me, as I was preparing some tea to make for my 3 new guests.

End of Chapter 1

 **Authors notes.**

 **Hello! I'm back from the grave! I plan to make more stories. Maybe a simple chat between Kaneki Ken and EMIYA. And maybe RWBY and Fate/ Stay Night. Yes I will continue Fate Zero : Avengers Blades. I cannot tell what will happen here. I'll just go with the random flow of what will happen now. Now what happend was my friend died. End of story. Don't want to dwell any further. Thank you for reading. And have an excellent time reading fanfiction. I'll explain in later chapters on how he managed to summon Mater.**


End file.
